Kingdom Souls
by sage of black chaos
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sage, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails must gang together and defeat the new enemy, the soulless OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**The darkness in one's heart corrupts, the empty shell of a person makes you forget, and the darkness in one's soul…**_

"NO, no Kairi, don`t touch that, you`ll break it." Sora was sleeping on the floor of the gummi ship mumbling to himself. Riku softly kicked Sora to wake him up.

"C`mon Sora wake up, we`ve landed." Sora just rolled away from Riku and groaned. Riku just rolled his eyes and walked out of the gummi ship.

"He wouldn`t wake up." Riku said to Goofy, Donald and Kairi.

They were in a plain with a few trees and ledges. There were a few roads and sand pits scattered every where so it was easy to find your way around.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Donald screamed "how are we going to seal the keyhole without the keyblade master?" Riku summoned his keyblade into his hand and waved it in Donald's face saying, "I have a keyblade too y`know."

"Do you know how to seal a keyhole?" Donald back sassed.

Riku made his keyblade vanish to whatever dimension it goes to when the it`s not being used.

"Well we should at least go get stuff at the shops here." They went over to a nearby town called Barton to see what shops were there and what they could buy.

"Hey Riku," Goofy said. "What are we going to buy anyways?"

Riku pondered for a moment and looked in his stock backpack to see a stunning lack of ethers and elexirs.

"Hey what happened to all the ether and elexirs?" Riku asked

"Remember," Kairi replied "Donald's teaching me magic and since I've never used it before I need to use a lot of ethers."

Riku shrugged. They all split up to look at the shops to find what they were looking for. Kairi went over to look at a flower and Goofy stayed with her. Riku and Donald found just the shop they were looking for even though it was a horse carriage with a guy in hobo clothing. The man took a close look at Riku and Donald.

"I see you two are other worldly folks aren't you" he said sticking out his hand. "I'm head of moogle corporations, what do you need?"

"Well." Riku said shaking his hand. "We need some ethers and elexirs"

"No problem, heck, I'll even give them to you for free."

The man crouched down and picked up a box labeled "ETHERS"

Riku took the box from the man went back to the gummi ship to see Kairi and Goofy. Riku went inside the gummi ship and set the boxes in the storage. He went to the deck and saw Sora getting up.

"Well it took you long enough." Riku teased

Sora gave Riku an angry glare and followed him outside. They went outside to see a man with platinum skin, black pants, and white mask with teeth, yellow eyes, and two black stripes on the left side of his forehead with a point at the end. He wielded a light blue sword with spikes of ice instead of a hilt, a gold sword with a red handle that he held in his hands. A regular katana and a large black sword with teeth, a red eye above the handle, two separate tips on each end of the blade, and it was a very wide sword making it have no regular hilt. Those two swords were on his back.

Even with all that the thing that stood out the most was a long red scar going from the left of his chest to his right side.

"Who are you?" Sora asked summoning his keyblade.

The man said nothing but ran towards them with his blades at the ready. He jumped high into the air and fell with his arms above his head. Everyone scattered dodging the man who slashed the ground where they were standing creating a burst of flames from his golden sword and a blast of ice shards from his blue sword. He threw his blue sword at Sora so fast that he barely blocked it. The sword froze onto his keyblade. Sora swung his keyblade trying to get it off when all of the sudden the man grabbed his sword and ripped his sword off, shattering the ice.

The man lifted his gold sword ready to slice when Riku teleported in front of Sora and blocked the sword stopping an explosion of flames from hitting them. Riku swung his keyblade at the man sending him toward Donald. Donald blasted a spell of blizzard at him sending him towards Goofy. Goofy uppercutted the man with his shield sending him skyrocketing upward. Kairi lifted her and snapped her finger saying "Thunder." And a huge bolt of electricity blasted at the man from the sky.

The bolt disappeared and Kairi plopped to the ground unconscious.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, running towards her. Sora grabbed and shook Kairi's shoulders begging her to wake up. Sora took an Ether out of his pocket and started pouring it into Kairi's mouth. Riku stared at the smoking crater with amazement of what Kairi could do but as the smoke cleared Riku saw the man they were fighting with his light blue and gold sword in his belt loops, standing as if nothing ever happened.

"Impressive," the man said "but that's not enough. I'll make you and your friends a deal Riku, if you can pin me down then I'll say you win and even join you."

"How do you know my name?" Riku asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man's swords created little orbs of power that surrounded his fist. The man punched the air creating a blast of power straight at Riku. Riku dodged the white light but it instead hit a mountain several miles away, making it crumble to the ground. The man practically teleported next to Riku and kicked him, sending him flying.

Riku flew next to Sora. "Riku?" Sora asked as Kairi got up. The man appeared next to Sora and Kairi. Kairi panicked and cast a small fire at the man's face. The man's hand appeared through the smoke and started crushing Kairi's wrist. Sora hit the man's arm with his keyblade moving the smoke and releasing Kairi's wrist from the platinum hand. The man jumped backwards and drew his wide black sword with the teeth.

He pointed the tip of his sword at Riku and Sora and yelled, "Kuria Shukaku!" the teeth of the sword opened and created a long black blade of energy, shooting in between the two keyblade masters. The man lifted his sword and dropped it down on Sora. Sora lifted his keyblade over his head barely blocking the impact of the man's sword. Riku cut off the piece of the blade that Sora was blocking, making it disappear.

Riku threw his keyblade down the blade, cutting it in half and getting stuck in between the teeth of the original sword. Kairi cast a blizzard at the man's arm, freezing it, making it unusable. Sora and Riku ran after the man. Sora hit the man in the chin making them fall backward a bit. Riku pulled his keyblade out of the swords teeth and hit the man in the chest making him topple over. Riku and Sora stood on each of his limbs and pointed their keyblades at the man's neck.

"Kay, looks like you win." The man said with his unfrozen hand up. Sora and Riku stepped off the man to let him get up.

"Who are you?" Sora asked again.

"I'm Sage of Black Chaos," The man said. "Some people just call me Sage."

"Well then 'Sage'," Riku enunciated. "How did you know my name?"

"Please. Everyone in the universal council knows your name."

"Universal council?" Kairi said as she walked up. "What's that?"

"It's this thing where a leader from each world comes together and talks about universal problems and how we can use the pawns on our world to solve the problem. And guess who the leader of this world is. The king's a part of it too."

"So what are those swords your using called?" Riku asked

"Oh, you mean these things? These are my keyblades. Mine aren't designed to seal keyholes like yours; mine are made specifically for exercising the heartless. My light blue one is my frostbite blade which controls the power of ice. My gold one is my flame sword which controls the power of fire. My black one is called death whisper and when released it can create a blast or blade of darkness."

"What about the normal looking one?" Sora asked

Sage smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

"LOOK!" Kairi said pointing at a group nobody that was heading into town. "After it!"

The gang ran after the nobody with their keyblades at the ready. They followed the nobody to the center of the town with the huge fountain. Standing on the fountain was a person in an organization thirteen cloak.

"Who are you?" Sora said pointing his keyblade at the person.

"A messenger." The person said with a feminine voice. She snapped her fingers with a blue flame surrounding the keyblade masters with dozens of Dusks. The Dusks weren't acting like they usually do they were acting more like a shadow would. The woman threw her hand out and the Dusks pounced. The gang was destroying the nobodies one by one without an end to them.

"Catch!" Sage yelled throwing his blue and gold swords.

Sora's keyblade dissipated as he caught the two swords. Sora slashed at the nobodies creating waves of fire and barrages of ice shards. Sora soon ended up back to back with Sage.

"Sora, if you want to end this battle, then clash the tips of my swords together." Sage said pointing his death whisper out.

Without question, Sora clashed the tip of the frostbite blade and flame sword with Sage's death whisper. Suddenly, a blue orb of energy formed at the end of the three blades and swirled around them.

"KURAI SHUKAKU!" the two keyblade masters yelled. The ring of energy created a blast going in all directions, obliterating each of the nobodies. The gang regrouped and Sora handed Sage his keyblades back. The gang readied their weapons.

"Garwsh what's that?" Goofy said pointing up. Everyone looked up to see dozens of little glowing balls of mist floating into the sky.

"Those are souls." The woman said. She disappeared in a flash of blue flames and appeared in front of the gang in another. "The creatures you just fought may look like nobodies but they are something much stronger."

"What are they then?" Sora said lowering his keyblade.

"Soulless." The woman said. "Creatures made of souls that have been corrupted by darkness. By destroying them with your keyblades and magic you have cleansed them."

"What if they're destroyed by something other than a keyblade?" Sage asked still ready for a fight.

"Then they pass right through the Soulless unlike the Heartless and Nobodies who get hurt by all dangers." The woman stretched her arm out and created a tall blue flame like the organizations black portal.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sage yelled throwing his flame sword. The woman stretched her arm out and a huge blue keyblade, which looked like Sora's but rectangular, with rounded turns and gold at the corners appeared in her hand and blocked sage's flame sword with a blast of fire. The woman's keyblade disappeared and walked into the flame. The flame disappeared and Sage picked up his flame sword.

"Now what do we do?" Riku said with his keyblade over his shoulder.

"Well, since I was never able to," Sage said lowering his keyblades. "We should find the keyhole and seal i-" Suddenly a huge heartless snake with a round horn shot out of a red and black swirling wormhole and swallowed Sage whole. Everyone gave a face of shock.

The snake licked its lips with its forked tongue but then gave a look of shock. The snake looked at a frozen part its scaled stomach. Sage burst through the snakes frozen stomach and skid across the ground in front of the rest of the gang, shards of ice falling all around him. The snake flailed around in pain and retreated black into the closing wormhole.

"Be ready guys the heartless could pop out of anytime, anywhere." Sora said. The gang rounded up into a back-to-back circle waiting for the snake to appear. The snake shot out of the wormhole at Riku and who blocked the impact of the snake's nose. Sora hit the snake's neck and did nothing to it. The snake swung its head making Riku collide with Sora. Sage drew his death whisper and hit the snake's head sending it towards the fountain. The snake hit the top of the fountain and broke it off.

The Heartless snake regained its focus and shot at Kairi. Kairi rolled out of the way but the snake went into another wormhole and shot at Riku. The snake was rapidly going in and out of wormholes trying to swallow one of the keyblade masters and left pieces of itself floating in the air. The snake shot out of a wormhole that was high in the air and went for Sora. Sora jumped off the pieces of the snake until he got close to the snake's head. Sora jumped off the snake's nose and hit its odd horn which stunned it sending it backwards.

Sage jumped did the same as Sora and pointed his death whisper at the heartless snake. The mouth of Sage's death whisper opened and started seeping darkness out of the teeth and formed into and orb of darkness. "Kuria Shukaku!" The orb turned into a blast of darkness and obliterated the snakes head. The blast kept on going in and out all the wormholes destroying the entire snake. All the wormholes disappeared.

"Sora, look" Riku said pointing at the top of the fountain. The fountain had a green glowing gem on the top.

"It's the keyhole." Sage said with his arms folded. "Seal it before it's too late." Sora pointed his keyblade at the gem and the tip started to sparkle. A beam of light shot out of the tip of Sora's keyblade and hit the gem. There was a locking sound in the air. It was official, the keyhole was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

The gummi ship was ruined.

"Who did this?" Sora said with his hands on his head.

"It was probably the Gaia mafia. They go around breaking things and stealing stuff from people." Sage said folding his arms.

They all walked up to the door and Sora pushed the button once to open the door. It didn't work once so Sora pushed it rapidly.

"Allow me." Sage said grabbing Sora's wrist and letting go.

Sage curled his hand into a fist and punched the door making a huge dent in it. The door slowly fell to the ground and made a huge thud that echoed throughout the gummi ship. Wires were hanging out the ceiling, the chairs were stolen, and there were bullet holes in the walls.

"Now how are we going to get to other worlds?" Riku said disappointedly.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell," Sage said with a whisper. "We could use my gummi ship.

"You have a gummi ship!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Well, yeah. I'm a part of the council, remember." Sage said. "King Mickey gave it to me as soon as he let me join."

"Well take us too it." Sora said dragging Sage out of the destroyed ship.

The gang walked along the grassy field until they came across a little white house with a brown roof and a little brown door. Sage rummaged through his pants pockets and pulled out a little silver key. Sage opened the door without the use of the key, walked in, used the key to open a door at the end of the house, and walked down the dark stairs. The only light was near the stairs and the rest of the room was pitch black. Sage flipped a switch and the lights turned on one by one revealing a gummi ship that looked almost exactly Donald and Goofy's ship but ten times bigger.

"Unlike you gummi ship mine's designed for extremely long journeys through the universe." Sage said "It's got rooms for twelve people, a kitchen, several man aimed man aimed laser turrets, a projector screen in the cockpit that works like a TV, and satellite."

"Cooooool" Everyone said.

"Yes, yes it is."Sage said.

Sage grabbed a ring of keys above the light switch and pressed a button on one of the keys. A door opened high above the ground and ramp lowered down to the ground. Everyone walked into the ship. The only difference in the cockpit of the ship was that there was hallway in the back leading to the rest of the ship and that there were little white sofa's on both sides of the ship.

Sage tossed Goofy the keys as he sat on a sofa. "You guys drive, I'm too lazy."

Goofy sat in the driver's seat and slipped they keys into the ignition. The roof of the basement started to open and the front of the ship started to rise.

"Launch!" Donald yelled pointing out the windshield.

The gummi ship started to shake and the ship took off with a blast. In just a couple seconds the gang could see the stars.

"So where's the navigator on this thing Sage?" Sora asked.

"That is a very good question."Sage said.

The gang had been driving for hours aimlessly and was deep in the void of space. Donald and Goofy were still driving, Sora and Kaiari were talking, Riku was eating some toast, and Sage was sitting on the windowsill, looking out into space.

"So Sage," Riku said swallowing the last bite of toast. "how exactly did you get you powers anyway?"

"Heh, that's a good question Riku." Sage said still looking out the windshield. "That. That is because I'm a heartless."

Everyone looked at Sage with wide eyes. "I-If you're a heartless then how come you not trying to steal hearts like the rest." Kairi asked.

"The heartless I really am is sealed deep within me released by either me or another keyblade master." Sage said turning his head more towards the windshield.

"How come you don't look like al the other heartless?" Sora asked.

"Just because, besides, I wasn't even made like a real heartless should be."

"How were you made then?" Riku asked

Sage didn't answer, he just liked out the windshield.

Kairi got up and started shaking Sage's leg. "C'mon Sage tell us."

Sage smacked the red heads hand away.

"Jerk." Kairi punched Sage in the shoulder.

"OW!" Sage yelled as he rubbed his shoulder. "THAT FREAKIN' HURT!"

"Wait just a minute." Sora said. "You can take a hit from my keyblade wen you're a heartless and act as if no thing ever happened but a simple little hit from Kairi can actually make you say 'ow'? What's up with that?"

"There are certain people an objects that can hurt me, I guess that Kairi is one of those people."

"Well at least she's on your side Sage." Riku said going down the hall to get more toast. "Be glad for that."


	3. Chapter 3

The gang had just crash landed on a nearby planet. There where little trees around and to the distance was a stone structure.

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU RECHARGE THE ENERGY CRYSTAL SAGE!" Sora yelled.

"Hey! When I got it the ship the crystal was fully charged and I never used so it's not my fault!"

"Both of you shut up!" Riku yelled. "Let's just calm down and explore that structure."

"Fine." Sora and Sage said. Sage took a better look around. "I think I remember this place." And ran of toward the structure.

"Sage! Wait up!" Sora exclaimed.

Sage ran up some stone stairs, passed a red Echidna, and patted it on the head saying: "Hey Knuckles." Sage passed a Blue hedgehog and an orange fox who watched at Sage passed. All three of the animals were standing on their hind legs and their front ones actually looked like arms. Sage reached the top of the structure where there was a huge green gem. Sage slowly reached for the gem when green lightning shocked Sage's arm. Sage screamed in pain and bent down holding his charred arm with his head lowered.

"Hey Sage what's with all the animals down there?" Sora Said as he and the others caught up.

"Yeah," Kairi said. "Plus one of them had no ears, was it abused or something."

"No," Sage said getting up as if nothing happened. "They're Mobians I think."

"I'm Sonic, Son the Hedgehog." The Blue one said.

"You sure you're a hedgehog," Kairi said pulling at Sonics pointy ears. "You look more like a cat to me."

"Don't do that!" Sonic yelled smacking the redheads' hands way.

"I'm Tails!" The fox said flying with his spinning tails.

The understanding that went straight through every ones heads.

"And the one still down there is Knuckles the Echidna."

"Why didn't he come down?" Sora asked.

"He just doesn't like talking to people for some reason."

Everyone looked down the stairs to se Knuckles' back on the wall and munching on an apple. Suddenly a purple chameleon slowly appeared next to Sonic.

"Sonic," the chameleon said.

Sonic jumped at the sudden voice. "Espio how and when did you get here did you and how long have you been listening?"

"I have a message for you from Eggman." Sonic took the paper from the chameleons hand and the chameleon disappeared again.

Everyone [including Knuckles] closed in around Sonic to read the message when: "HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Hello Sonic, I, Eggman Evil Mastermind, have devised the ultimate plan to take over the world! Try and stop moi? I'd like to see you try."

"Why is he telling you his plan?" Sage said.

"I have no idea." Sonic said crumpling up the paper and stuffing it into his spikes. "But we're going to have to stop him that's for sure. Well, let's go!"

In a gust of wind and a flash of blue Sonic dashed away and disappeared. All but Sage who was taking off the braces on his legs stared in amazement.

"That's awesome." Sora said.

"Eh, he's ok." Sage said giving the braces to Riku. "Hold these."

Sage gave quick running start and ran the same speed but stopped looking down. The rest caught up also looking down. They were a thousand feet above the ground and floating.

Tails and Knuckles drove by in a blue plane. "You'll have to get in the Tornado if you want to get off Angel Island."

All but Sage got in. Sage simply jumped a couple hundred feet away from the floating Island and ran off in the thick forest with Sonic.

After a couple hours of flying the plane started to shake and sputter.

"Uh-oh." Tails said. "I think we ran out of gas…"

"Why does technology hate us today?" Sora said. The Tornado slowly started to fall. Knuckles jumped out of the plane and started to glide away but fell slower than the plane.

"Why do all of you guys defy the laws of physics!" Riku exclaimed.

The tornado crashed into a cliff where Sage and Sonic were waiting. They helped the rest of them out of the Tornado.

Sonic looked up the cliff. "Looks like we're going to do some climbing."

"WHAT!" Sora yelled. "Ok, I've flown, swam, and ran for miles but climbing! That's something I can't do."

"Please Sora, don't be such a wuss." Sage said taking his braces back from Riku and putting them back on. "You may have done those things but I've done worse. Now get over here and start climbing."

Knuckles landed on the wall with his spikes dig into the wall and started climbing by shoving his spikes into the rock.

Sora sighed. "I hate my life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sage: Well hello readers! I just wanted to let you know the order of which the worlds will be appearing in. The sequence will go: Sonic [already posted], The Legend of Zelda, Sly Cooper, Jak and Daxter, Bleach, and Yuyuhakasko.**

**Sora: Hey, how come you get to narrate I'm the main Character!**

**Sage: Oh, shut up Sora, I'm the one who gets to do it so deal with it.**

**Sora: So what, I just think that since I'm the main character that-**

**Riku: Yeah you may want to skip ahead to the story.**

After a long two long hour climb the gangfinally made it to the giant metal gate that lead to the inside of Eggman's lair.

"Ready for some braking and entering Sage?" Sora said.

"Of course Sora when aren't I?" Sage said taking a brace off of one of his arms and handing it off to Riku.

Sage punched the door and shivered from the vibrations. With a long loud creak the giant door fell with a slam.

"I could have done better." Knuckles scoffed.

They all walked into the dark building to a round room with other doors leading into it.

"I have a bad felling about this." Sonic whispered.

Lasers appeared at the doors and robots came out of huge tubes surrounding them. A holographic image of a fat mad in a red jumpsuit with a mustache and glasses appeared.

"HO HOHOHOHO! You fell right into my trap Sonic! You have no way to escape and even if you mange to defeat all these robots this entire building is about to explode! Finally you'll be out of my way so that I can rule the world! Goodbye Sonic! HO HOHOHOHO!"

"Who is he, Santa?" Riku said readying for a fight.

"Who cares I'm going to kick some robot butt!" Sage yelled running and slashing at the army of robots.

"That idiot," Sora said already fighting. " We have to- ow! Argh! Fashion a plan before this place blows up!"

"How?" Kairi yelled.

" OW! UGH! Get off of me you robot freaks! That's it! Kurai Shukaku!"

A blast of black energy shot through the robots and created a big hole in the wall leading to a hallway.

"That's how. Sage time to leave!" Sora yelled.

The gang began to slash and punch through robots trying to get to the hole. They ran down the hall only to see more robots. Sonic spun along the ground and blew past the robots clearing the way. Another metal door blocked the way out. "Sage?" "On it!" Sage charged the door and instead of it falling Sage made a big hole in the door. The gang ran through the hole and slid down the hill. The building exploded, shrapnel flew everywhere and the gang was unscathed.

"Ok if we're going to track this guy we need some serious tracking tech." Sora said pacing back and forth as the gang sat on the forest floor listening. "Obviously he uses a lot of robots so he needs an energy supply, something that has practically a limitless supply so that will easy to track. Now that we know that it brings us to another problem who has that kind of technology?"

Sonic and Knuckles both looked at Tails. "Don't look at me I'm good with machines but I don't have one of those."

"Does anyone else know or have something or someone that has that kind of machinery?"

"We could ask my girlfriend…" Sonic whispered.

"You have a girlfriend!" Sage, Sora, and Riku yelled.

"Well yeah, she's pretty good with tech and we used to have those kind of machines back at the old freedom fighter cove."

"Well let's get moving!" Riku exclaimed getting up. "There's no time to waste!"

"Hey, that my line!" Sora said.

Sonic lead them to a bush and he jumped in, so did Knuckles and Tails. Kairi held Sora's hand and they both jumped in together, smiling.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Riku said with arms folded.

"I agree they look cute together." Sage said. "now then lets go."

Riku and Sage jumped in and down a wooden slide. They both stumbled as they landed. For some reason they only saw Sonic and Knuckles there.

"Hey where'd the others go! Sora and Kairi are hopeless without me!" Riku Panicked.

Sage smacked Riku upside the head. "OH SHUT UP! First of all Sora and Kiari and hold themselves up. Second of all calm down or else you'll get us noticed."

"But of the trio they're the two in love and I'm kind of the Sora's big bro! THEY'RE HOPELESS WITHOUT ME!"

Sage took off a brace on his arm and smacked Riku upside the head again making Riku's face crater into the ground.

Riku pulled his face out of the ground and brushed the rocks out of his skin. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was now let's move out."

Sora and Kiari flew out a hole in a tree and landed on their butts. The only person they saw was Tails messing around with his namesakes. Tails saw the two and stopped playing and answered all the same questions that Sage and Riku had.

"Well If they may be in a totally different place then we better start moving."


	5. sry

Okay readers of this story, I noticed that there were MAJOR flaws with my story. Like…

Kairi has a keyblade [I knew that I just thought it was just something that Riku handed here not that she would use it all the time and summon like the others do.]

I leave out personality [while I worked on this story I was planning out another.]

I have bad grammar [I may not be as stupid or immature as the average 8th grader but I'm still only 13, cut me some slack…]

So in the end I'm gonna have to quit this story and work on a 2.0 version cause this SUCKS but it will be better. That and I'm gonna leave a few worlds out due to the bad plot of that world. BYEEEEEE!


End file.
